Kumpulan Cerita
by shitsuka
Summary: Warning Inside, chapter 2 is out, wanna RnR?
1. Cinderella

Kumpulan Cerita © Shitsuka

Axis Power Hetalia © Belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

Genre : Drama

Warning : OOC, BL / SLASH/ Shonen – ai, Typos, Human Name, dan kata – kata Lovino yang sangat ber'mutiara'

Hola minna~ saya kembali! Kali ini saya akan membawakan beberapa kumpulan cerita…

Selamat Membaca~

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter 1 : Cinderella

Pairing Chapter 1 : SpaMano, ada hint AusHung

.

.

Pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang memiliki kata - kata 'mutiara' bernama Lovino Vargas. Dia adalah pemuda yang sangat imut, bertampang _UKE_, kasar, memiliki rambut cokelat tua dan memiliki mata hazel. Selama ini Lovino dan adik kandungnya, Feliciano Vargas tinggal bersama kakeknya Roman Empire. Tapi semenjak kakeknya meninggal, Lovino harus tinggal bersama paman, dan bibinya, sedangkan adik kandungnya pindah ke desa tetangga bersama dengan tunangannya Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Selama ini Lovino selalu di siksa oleh pamannya yang bernama Roderich, Lovino disuruh menyapu, mengepel, memberi makan babi, memberi makan kuda, memberi makan ayam dan menyiapkan segala keperluan pamannya itu, sedangkan bibinya yang bernama Elizaveta tidak pernah menyiksanya, tapi memberikan peraturan yang cukup aneh baginya, yaitu Lovino harus mengenakan baju wanita setiap harinya.

"_Bastard_! Singkirkan baju itu! Aku tak ingin mengenakannya!" seru Lovino.

"Fufufufufu tidak bisa Lovi_-chan_ kau harus mengenakannya~ Dan tolong panggil aku bibi Eli bukan _bastard_~" balas Elizaveta.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengenakan pakaian wanita itu! Tidak! Enyah kau _bastard_!" jerit Lovino histeris.

"Hihihihi jika Feli_-chan _masih ada disini, mungkin bukan kau yang akan mengenakan pakaian ini Lovino~" ucap Elizaveta.

"Ah, kalau begitu seret saja si pasta _freak _itu pulang,_ bastard_!" seru Lovino.

"Hihihihi, tidak perlu kan sudah ada Lovino~ Sekarang di pakai ya~" balas Elizaveta sambil mengenakan pakaian wanita itu ke Lovino.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Saat ini Lovino telah mengenakan pakaian wanita itu, baju _maid_ dengan lengan sepundak, dan pita merah di kepalanya. Empat patah kata yang ingin di ucapkan Elizaveta saat melihat Lovino dengan pakaian ini '_Benar – benar UKE sejati' _ Tanpa sadar otak fujoshi Elizaveta mulai berimajinasi tentang Lovino dan calon _SEME-nya. _Tapi imajinasi itu langsung sirna ketika Roderich memanggil Lovino.

"Lovino! Sudahkah kau membersihkan kandang kuda? Sudahkah kau memberi makan para ternak? Sudahkah kau menyikat kamar mandi yang berlumut? Sudahkah kau mengepel rumah? Sudahkah kau…"

"Gah! Berisik kau _bastard_!" jerit Lovino frustasi memotong ucapan Roderich.

"Dengarkan aku bodoh, aku belum selesai bicara!" ucap Roderich sambil menghampiri tempat Elizaveta dan Lovino.

"Eh?" ucap Lovino bingung.

"Makanya dengarkan ucapan orang sampai selesai, jangan asal main selak!" balas Roderich dengan nada sewot.

"Sudahlah Roderich." ucap Elizaveta menenangkan suaminya yang cepat marah itu.

"Ugh, lagian biasanya kau kan hanya bisa menyuruh – menyuruhku saja, _bastard_!" ucap Lovino kesal yang di balas _death glare _oleh Roderich.

"Dengarkan aku! Sudahkah kau tahu bahwa nanti malam akan diadakan pesta dansa di kerajaan? Dan panggil aku dengan sebutan paman Roderich!" tanya Roderich.

"Cih, pesta dansa? Apa peduli ku?" jawab Lovino acuh tak acuh.

'Fufufufu akan ku buat kau menjadi cantik Lovi_-chan~'_ batin Elizaveta.

"Kau akan menyesal setelah mengucapkan itu Lovino, karena adik mu Feliciano pasti akan datang besama tunangannya itu." ucap Roderich dengan sakartis.

Mendengar nama adiknya di sebut, Lovino langsung berubah pikiran untuk datang ke pesta dansa itu. Jujur saja Lovino tidak peduli dengan pesta dansa yang menurutnya konyol itu yang ia pedulikan hanya Feliciano, karena Lovino sangat merindukan adiknya yang satu itu.

"Baiklah aku ikut!" ucap Lovino.

"Huh?" dengus Roderich sambil menyeringai. Melihat seringaian itu Lovino memiliki perasaan tidak enak, pasti sebentar lagi Roderich akan menyuruhnya yang tidak – tidak.

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut, tadi ada syaratnya.." Roderich menjeda perkataanya sejenak. "Kau harus memanen semua tanaman tomat yang ada di kebun, setelah itu kau harus membereskan rumah ini! Bila tugas yang kuberikan sudah selesai tepat saat kami pulang, berarti kau boleh ikut. Tapi kalau belum selesai kau tahu sendirilah konsekuensinya. Kami akan pulang sekitar pukul 4 sore, selamat bekerja Lovino." lanjut Roderich dengan sebuah seringai. Mata Lovino melotot, seringai Roderich bertambah lebar.

"A-pa? Kau gila_ bastard_!" seru Lovino.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Lovi_-chan _~" ucap Elizaveta sambil menyeret Roderich pergi.

Setelah Roderich dan Elizaveta pergi, Lovino mulai mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan Roderich tadi. Pertama – tama Lovino memanen tomat di kebun.

"Gah, terik sekali hari ini!" gumam Lovino dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

_Kruyuk.._

"Ah, aku lapar! Gah, _bastard_! Kenapa laparnya di saat yang tidak tepat sih! Mana udah jam 1 lagi! Kalau begitu terpaksa deh aku memakan tomatnya." ucap Lovino pada dirinya sendiri. Lovino pun mengambil sebuah tomat segar yang barusan ia petik, dan memakannya.

"Walaupun di makan dengan cara apapun tomat tetap enak." ucap Lovino sambil terus memakan tomat. Setelah tomat yang ke duapuluh Lovino baru sadar bahwa seharusnya ia memanen tomat bukan malah memakannya.

"_Damnit! Bastard! Gawat!_ Seharusnya aku memanennya bukan malah memakannya!" seru Lovino lengkap dengan kata – kata 'mutiara'nya.

"Cih, aku harus bergegas! Mana rumah belum di barsihkan lagi!"

Dua jam berikutnya, akhirnya Lovino berhasil menyelesaikan tugas pertamanya yaitu memanen tomat. Kini saatnya Lovino menyelesaikan tugas keduanya yaitu membersihkan rumah.

"_Sialan_! Sekarang sudah pukul 3, satu jam lagi _duo bastard_ itu akan pulang kerumah! Bagaimana ini?" gumam Lovino kebingungan.

Lovino memulai tugas keduanya dengan menyapu, dilanjutkan dengan mengepel, tapi saat Lovino ingin melakukan _step _terakhir jam berdentang empat kali.

_Teng… Teng… Teng… Teng…_

"_Brengsek_! Sudah jam 4_, duo bastard_ itu pasti…" ucapan Lovino terpotong dengan sebuah suara pintu rumah di buka dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara _Brak._

"Lovi_-chan _kami pulang~" seru Elizaveta.

"_Sialan_!" umpat Lovino.

"Lovino kau berada di lantai dua ya?" tanya Elizaveta sambil naik ke lantai dua bersama Roderich.

"Hmm, kau belum selesai mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan, eh?" sindir Roderich.

"Sesuai kesepakatan yang telah kita perbuat Lovino," ucap Roderich sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Tolong izinkan aku pergi, _bastard_," ucap Lovino dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Tidak bisa! Kau telah gagal," balas Roderich.

"Tapi Roderich, Lovino kan telah…"

"Tetap tidak bisa Elizaveta! Kesepakatan telah dibuat, Lovino tidak bisa ikut ke pesta dan kau Eli, sekarang pergi ke kamar dan berdandanlah karena sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat," ucap Roderich memotong perkataan Elizaveta. Setelah berucap seperti itu, Roderich langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamar. Sedangkan Elizaveta hanya mematung di tempatnya, wajahnya muram karena gaun yang telah ia beli untuk Lovino jadi sia – sia, dan rencana yang telah buat berantakan semua.

"Maaf yah Lovino," ucap Elizaveta. Setelah mengucapkan 'maaf' Elizaveta langsung menyusul Roderich ke kamar untuk bersiap.

"_Sial_!" ucap Lovino sambil menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal, ia kesal kepada Roderich karena tidak mengizinkannya ikut ke pesta dansa itu. Padahal ini adalah kesempatan Lovino untuk bertemu dengan Feliciano.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Kini Roderich dan Elizaveta telah bersiap di depan pintu rumah, sedangkan Lovino hanya memandangi mereka berdua dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ayo Eli, kereta kita sudah sampai," ucap Roderich.

"Lovino, kamu berangkat dulu yah. Tolong jaga rumah~" ucap Elizaveta sambil menarik Roderich masuk ke dalam kereta.

Sepeninggal Roderich dan Elizaveta, Lovino berlari kearah kebun tomat, ia berhenti berlari ketika ia jatuh tersandung akar pohon.

"_Sialan! Brengsek! Bastard_!" seru Lovino merapalkan kata – kata 'mutiara'nya.

"_Brengsek_!" ucapnya lagi, tapi kali ini air matanya mengalir.

"_Brengsek_! Kakiku sakit sekali! Pohon _sialan_!" ucapnya berlinang air mata sambil memegangi kakinya yang tergores.

Tiba – tiba saja di sekeliling Lovino berkabut, ketika kabut itu perlahan – lahan menipis muncullah sesosok pemuda ber'alis' tebal enam tingkat, dan mengenakan pakaian yang _cukup aneh_.

"Hai anak muda, aku tahu kau sangat ingin pergi ke pesta~ Berhentilah menangis karena aku akan memberikan sebuah keajaiban untukmu," ucap pemuda ber'alis' enam tingkat itu sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tongkat sihirnya. Sedangkan Lovino memandangi pemuda ber'alis' tebal itu dengan tatapan horor.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Lovino.

"Aku adalah _The Britanian Angel_! Namaku Arthur," seru sang _Britanian Angel _yang bernama Arthur itu.

"Err.. untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Lovino.

"Tentu saja untuk membantumu, _git_!" jawab Arthur.

"Oh?"

"Jangan 'Oh' saja! Sekarang cepat kau ambilkan sebuah labu!" printah Arthur.

"Enak saja kau main menyuruhku, _bastard_! Lagian aku tidak memiliki labu, yang aku punya hanya tomat," balas Lovino.

"Tch, cepat ambil tomat itu, _git_!" ucap Arthur. Lovino langsung memetik sebuah tomat di kebun tomat dan menyerahkannya kepada Arthur.

"Nih!" ucap Lovino sambil menyerahkan tomatnya ke Arthur.

"Sekarang letakan tomat itu di tanah!" printah Arthur lagi, yang langsung di turuti Lovino. Setelah tomat itu di letakan di tanah, Arthur mulai menggerakan tongkatnya sambil mengucapkan mantra.

"Simsalabom, jadi kereta tomat, simsalabim, jadi kereta tomat, simsalabum, berubah,"

Setelah Arthur mengucap kan mantranya Tomat itu berubah menjadi sebuah Kereta Tomat dengan efek _cling.. cling.. _di sekelilingnya. Lovino yang melihat pemandangan didepannya itu langsung berbinar senang.

"Kau kagum bukan dengan hasil karya…." belum selesai Arthur berucap Lovino telah menyelaknya.

"Wah, ada tomat raksasa~ Pasti lezat kalau dimakan~" ucap Lovino sambil mengeces.

"Woi!" seru Arthur yang merasa tidak di hargai.

"Huh?" balas Lovino.

"Sekarang saatnya menyihir baju," ucap Arthur. Arthur mulai menggerakan tongkatnya sambil mengucapkan mantra lagi.

"Simsalabom, jadi baju pesta, simsalabim, jadi baju pesta, simsalabum, berubah!"

Sekali lagi setelah Arthur mengucapkan mantrannya keajaiban terjadi. Kini Lovino telah mengenakan baju pesta, yaitu sebuah gaun berwarna merah, semerah tomat.

"Gyaaaa! Ganti! Aku minta ganti _bastard_!" seru Lovino.

"Umm, maaf Lovino tapi stok ku tinggal gaun ini," balas Arthur.

"Tidakkk! Aku ini laki – laki tahu! _Bastard_!" jerit Lovino frustasi.

"Hehehehe, tapi gaun merah itu cocok dengan mu Lovino. Kau terlihat lebih manis!" balas Arthur.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah Lovino! Kita tak punya banyak waktu! Sekarang aku akan menyihir sepatumu!" ucap Arthur sambil menggoyangkan tongkatnya, kali ini Arthur tidak mengucapkan mantranya tapi berhitung dari 1 sampai 3.

"Satu, dua, tiga, berubah!"

Setelah Arthur selesai menghitung saat ini di kaki Lovino telah terpasang sepasang sepatu ber'hak' tinggi berwarna merah. Lovino syok, dirinya kini benar seperti seorang gadis belia berambut pendek yang cantik jelita.

"Langkah terakhir aku akan memberikan seekor kuda dan seorang kusir," ucap Arthur. Arthur menggoyangkan tongkat sihirnya lagi dan sebuah keajaiban terjadi lagi, kereta kuda itu sudah lengkap dengan kusir dan seekor kudanya.

"Lovino, sekarang waktunya berangkat!" seru Arthur, Lovino diam tak bergeming. Karena kesal tidak di tanggapi ia langsung mendorong Lovino masuk ke kereta tomat itu sehingga mengakibatkan Lovino terjengkang di dalam kereta.

"_Bastard!_ Untuk apa dorongan tadi, hah?" seru Lovino kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak menanggapiku, _git_!" balas Arthur.

"Oh iya jangan lupa kau harus pulang sebelum jam berdentang 12 kali!" ucap Arthur saat kereta mulai berjalan.

"Selamat menikmati pestamu Lovino~" ucap Arthur sebelum menghilang.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan dekat akhirnya Lovino tiba di kerajaan. Saat Lovino melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area pesta semua mata memandang kagum kearahnya, termasuk mata sang pangeran.

Sang pangeran yang bernama lengkap Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu melangkah mendekati Lovino. Entah kenapa saat melihat pangeran berjalan kearahnya jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat _deg.. deg.. deg… _dan wajahnya memerah hebat _pess…_

'Sialan kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat? Lalu kenapa wajahku juga memerah?' batin Lovino.

"_Mi Princessa_, mau kah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya pangeran Antonio sambil berlutut di depannya.

"Tentu, _bastard_!" jawab Lovino yang tanpa sadar kelepasan kata – kata 'mutiara'.

"Wah, kau imut yah~" ucap pangeran Antonio ketika dirinya di sebut '_bastard_'' oleh Lovino.

"Berisik, _bastard_!" balas Lovino dengan wajah memerah.

"Hihihi~ _Mi Tomato_ manis kalau sedang memerah~" ucap pangeran Antonio.

Musik mulai mengalun merdu, Antonio dan Lovino mulai berdansa bersama. Saat sedang berdansa tanpa sengaja Lovino melihat Feliciano, adiknya sedang tertawa bersama Ludwig tunangannya. Melihat hal itu, entah kenapa hati Lovino menjadi sedikit tenang.

"_Mi tomato_, kita pindah tempat yuk," ucap Antonio sambil menyeret Lovino pergi dari ruangan dansa ke taman.

-Taman Kerajaan-

"_Mi tomato_ disini pemandangan dan keadaannya lebih nyamankan dari pada di _hall_?" tanya Antonio.

"Iya, begitulah pangeran bastard! Dan berhentilah memanggil ku _'Mi tomato' _karena namaku Lovino," jawab Lovino.

Selama di taman mereka berbincang dengan seru, tepatnya mereka berbincang tentang tomat, dalam perbincangan mereka kita dapat mengambil inti yaitu mereka berdua sama – sama menyukai –sangat- tomat. Mereka menganggap tomat itu adalah hal yang sangat enak dan tiada duanya.

Tapi perbincangan seru mereka harus berhenti ketika jam berdenteng 12 kali.

"_Damnit_ aku harus pergi sekarang!" seru Lovino.

"Tidak boleh!" ucap pangeran Antonio sambil menggemgam erat tangan Lovino seakan tak ingin kehilangan.

"Tapi…" tepat saat jam berhenti berdentang Lovino kembali ke keadaannya yang seperti semula, sebelum dirinya di sihir oleh Arthur.

"Lepaskan aku, bastard!" seru Lovino.

"Tidak!" balas Antonio.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"Le...mhh" Saat Lovino ingin berkata lagi bibirnya telah di kunci oleh bibir Antonio. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas juga ketika Antonio menyadari Lovino hampir kehabisan napas.

"Hah.. Hah.." Lovino terengah – engah.

"Kau gila, hah? Kau berniat membunuh ku_, bastard_? Asal kau tahu aku ini laku – laki tahu!" ucap Lovino dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tidak peduli, mau kau laki – laki atau perempuan karena Lovino sangat manis dan imut~ _Te Amo Mi tomato~_" balas pangeran Antonio panjang lebar.

"Ugh, _T-Ti A-Amo bastardo_!" ucap Lovino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yey~ Ayo kita menikah _Mi Tomato_~" seru pangeran Antonio sambil menyeret Lovino kembali ke _hall_.

"_Bastard_!" seru Lovino.

_~Fin For This Chapter~_

_*But*_

_~TBC For Next Chapter~_

* * *

><p>Pojokan Author :<p>

Umm haloo~

Kali ini saya membawakan sebuah fanfict multichap tentang cerita dongeng yang saya sedikit acak – acak ceritanya. Jadi setiap chapnya akan berbeda – beda pairing dan cerita.

Ada yang mau saran cerita untuk chap depan?

Terimakasih telah membaca~

Jika berkenan mohon Review~

Mind To :

R

E

V

I

E

W

^.^


	2. Snow White

**Kumpulan Cerita © Shitsuka**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : OOC, BL / SLASH/ Shonen – ai, Typos, Human Name**

**Hola minna~ saya kembali! Kali ini saya akan membawakan beberapa kumpulan cerita…**

**Selamat Membaca~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Snow White**

**Pairing Chapter 2 : UsUk**

**.**

.

Pada suatu hari bersalju Roderich, ratu dari kerajaan Austriayang terkenal dengan tampang _cool_ nan _UKE _itu sedang merajut di sebelah jendela yang terbuka. Saat ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan rajutannya, tiba – tiba saja jarinya tertusuk jarum. Darah pun menetes dari lukanya dan mengenai salju. Warna salju berubah menjadi warna merah, '_indah dan cantik' _pikirnya.

"Aku ingin memiliki anak perempuan yang memiliki kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah darah, dan hati sebersih salju," gumamnya. Dewa pun mengabulkannya, beberapa bulan kemudian Roderich hamil. Kehamilannya ini mengundang berbagai kontroversi dari seluruh penjuru masalahnya '_Bagaimana bisa seorang ratu yang sebenarnya bergender laki – laki bisa hamil? Dan nanti bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan sang bayi saat melahirkan?' _Tapi mau dikata apa, jika Dewa sudah berkehendak semua pasti akan terjadikan?

Akhirnya tepat bulan ke sembilan pada hari kesepuluh Roderich melahirkan. Sayangnya tidak seperti keinginannya. Ia melahirkan seorang bayi laki – laki. Bayi laki – laki itu memiliki mata hijau _emerald_, bibirnya tipis kemerahan, memiliki kulit seputih salju, dan yang paling membuat Roderich _shock_ adalah alis dari bayi tersebut yang sangat –Oh-My-God- tebal.

"Kenapa anakku jadi seperti ini?" ucap Roderich sedikit frustasi.

"Oek," balas sang bayi.

"Huh, baiklah akanku beri nama kau Arthur Kirkland. Bagaimana kau suka?" tanya Roderich pada bayinya yang tentu saja hanya di balas oek-an oleh sang bayi.

.

~16 tahun kemudian~

.

Sang bayi yang bernama Arthur kini telah bertumbuh dewasa, kini ia telah menjadi lelaki tampan, beralis tebal, terkenal akan sebutan _The King of Tsundere_, dan bertampang _UKE _seperti ibunya.

Melihat pertumbuhan anaknya, Roderich menjadi resah karena takut gelarnya sebagai lelaki paling bertampang _UKE _direbut. Akhirnya memutuskan bertanya kepada piano ajaibnya.

"Wahai piano ajaibku, siapakah lelaki di kerajaan ini yang paling bertampang _UKE_?" tanya Roderich pada sang piano.

"Teng.. Ting.. Tong.." sang piano ajaib memainkan tuts – tutsnya sejenak lalu menjawab pertanyaan Roderich.

"Tentu saja anda tuanku tapi anak anda, tuan muda Arthur Kirkland beribu – ribu kali lipat lebih bertampang _UKE _di banding anda,"

"APA!" seru Roderich histeris. "Kau pasti bercandakan? Tidak mungkin ada yang mengalahkan wajah _UKE _-ku! Sekali lagi aku bertanya siapa lelaki yang paling bertampang _UKE _di kerajaan ini?" ucap Roderich yang membuat sang piano ajaib _speechless_.

"Jawab!" printah Roderich pada sang piano ajaib.

"Teng.. Ting.. Tong.." sang piano ajaib memainkan tuts – tutsnya lagi, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Roderich.

"Tetap sama jawabannya tuanku, anda memang bertampang _UKE _tapi tuan muda Arthur Kirkland beribu – ribu kali lipat lebih bertampang _UKE _di banding anda,"

"Cih kalau begitu Arthur harus di singkirkan!" ucap Roderich.

"Tapi, tuan muda Arthurkananak anda sendiri?" balas sang piano.

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang terpenting tidak ada yang boleh mengalahkan wajahku yang paling _UKE _ini!" seru Roderich.

Setelah itu Roderich berteriak – teriak memanggil nama pembunuh bayaran yang paling hebat di kerajaannya untuk membunuh Arthur Kirkland, anaknya sendiri.

"Ya, yang mulia _Mon Cher_ ada apa berteriak – teriak memanggil nama saya? Apa anda perlu sesuatu dari saya?" tanya sang pemburu dengan nada yang menggoda iman para _UKE_.

"Heh! Hentikan nada mu itu bodoh! Francis Bonnefoy ku perintahkan kau untuk membawa Arthur ke tengah hutan lalu kau…." ucapan Roderich di potong oleh Francis.

"Boleh ku _SEMEI _dia di hutan?" potong Francis.

"Kalau kau lakukan hal itu, aku tak akan segan – segan memotong 'barang' mu didepan alun - alun," balas Roderich dengan nada sarkasme yang membuat Francis bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalau begitu apa tugas ku yang mulia_Mon Cher_?" tanya Francis.

"Bunuh dia! Tikam dia tepat di jantungnya! Lalu berikanlah jantungnya padaku!" seru Roderich sambil menampilkan seringaiannya.

"T-tapi dia kanputra anda sendiri yang mulia _Mon Cher_," balas Francis.

"Aku tak peduli! Masalahnya ini menyangkut gelar lelaki di kerajaan ini yang paling bertampang _UKE_!" ucap Roderich yang membuat Francis _speechless_.

"Baiklah, akan saya lakukan perintah anda yang mulia _Mon Cher_!" balas Francis menyanggupi.

Setelah menyanggupi permintaan Roderich, Francis mengajak Arthur pergi ke hutan yang ada di selatan.

.

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di hutan selatan.

"Untuk apa kau mengajak ku kesini, _bloody frog_?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku di perintahkan ibumu untuk membunuhmu, _Mon Cher_," jawab Francis.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin _bloody mother_itu menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku, _git_!" seru Arthur.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu _Mon Cher,_tapi aku tak tega melakukannya. Aku tak bisa membunuhmu _Mon Cher,_karena yang aku inginkan adalah men - _SEMEI - _mu," jelas Francis yang langsung di hadiahi pukulan, tendangan, dan tonjokan 'sayang' dari Arthur.

"Cih, bermimpi kau _bloody frog_? Kalau begitu apa yang harus ku perbuat sekarang, _git_?" tanya Arthur.

"Hehehe, aku kanhanya bercanda _Mon Cher_, sebaiknya kau lari sekarang. Biar ku buru seekor rusa untuk di berikan jantungnya pada ibumu," jawab Francis.

"Baiklah aku lari sekarang _bloody frog_! Terimakasih, _git_!" seru Arthur sambil berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Aku senang tidak perlu membunuhnya, sekarang saatnya memburu seekor rusa untuk kuambil jantungnya dan kuberikan pada yang mulia _Mon Cher_~" gumam Francis. Setelah berhasil memburu seekor rusa ia langsung mengambil jantungnya dan sesegera membawanya kepada Roderich sebagai bukti bahwa Arthur telah berhasil ia bunuh.

.

.

.

Sekarang Arthur ada di bagian terdalam dari hutan ini, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Arthur sangat ketakutan karena matahari mulai terbenam, keadaan hutan pun semakin menggelap. Tapi karena sifat _Tsundere_, semua hal itu di tampik dengan menunjukan wajah datarnya.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup lama di tengah kegelapan hutan, Arthur menemukan sebuah pondok kecil.

_BRAK.._Arthur membuka pintu pondok itu dengan kasar dan tanpa mengetuk pintunya. Dengan langkah berhati – hati ia memasuki pondok itu. Setelah Arthur berada di dalam pondok ia menemukan makanan yang telah tersedia di atas meja makan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi ia langsung memakan - makanan tersebut.

"Ah~ makanan ini lezat sekali," ucap Arthur setelah menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ada di atas meja makan tersebut.

"Cih, aku mengantuk. Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang," ucap Arthur sambil melangkah ke arah kamar tidur.

"Siapa sih yang tinggal disini? Kenapa tempat tidurnya kecil – kecil begini coba?" gumam Arthur ketika melihat 7 tempat tidur yang memiliki ukuran mini. Dengan inisiatif tingkat tingginya, Arthur pun mendekatkan 7 kasur itu hingga tidak ada jarak di antara kasur satu dengan kasur yang lainnya. Setelah itu, Arthur berbaring di atas kasur yang tadi ia susun, dan mulai memejamkan mata emeraldnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pulanglah 7 kurcaci dari tempat kerja mereka. Alangkah kagetnya mereka ketika mendapati pondok mereka yang agak –sangat- acak – acakan.

"Siapa yang mengacak – acak pondok kita, aru?" tanya kurcaci pertama yang memiliki rambut panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu Yao _nii-san_, dan lagi pula siapa yang mengobrak – ngabrik lemari ku?" balas kurcaci kedua yang memiliki rambut hitam. "Argh! Doujinshiku! Dimana mereka semua! Tidak, kemana doujinshiku? Kemana anak – anakku?" seru Kurcaci kedua dengan histeris, setelah mendapati barang – barang (baca : doujinshi) yang ia letakan di lacinya hilang semua.

"Tenanglah Kiku -_gege*_, mungkin nyelip di suatu tempat kali," ucap kurcaci ketiga yang berusaha menenangkan kurcaci Kiku.

"Tapi Jiao**, doujinshi ku hilang semua! Argh!" seru kurcaci Kiku tidak terima.

"Kiku -_gege _tenanglah sejenak! Lihat makanan kita menghilang semua!" seru kurcaci keempat histeris sambil menunjuk kearah meja makan.

"Tidak! Ugh, padahal aku sangat lapar! Haaa, Mei bagaimana ini?" balas kurcaci kelima sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau lebay sekali sih Yong Soo!" seru kurcaci keenam.

"Huh, akukanlapar Hyung Soo!" balas kurcaci Yong Soo.

"Sudahlah, yang lebih penting, lihatlah lelaki berwajah manis yang tidur di atas kasur kita~" ucap kurcaci ketujuh.

"Eh?" balas keenam kurcaci yang lain.

Tujuh kurcaci itu pun menghampiri sang Arthur di kasur mereka, dan berseru takjub ketika melihat wajah Arthur.

"Ah, Kiku -_gege_ lihatlah wajah _moe _nya itu~" ucap kurcaci Mei.

"Iya, Mei_-san_, selain _moe_wajahnya juga ke - _UKE - _an sekali~" balas kurcaci Kiku yang entah bagaimana kini di tangannya telah terdapat selembar kertas dan sebuah pena.

"Huss, kalian ini! Berhentilah seperti ini, aru. Nanti dia terganggu, aru!" ujar kurcaci Yao.

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya siapa dia," bisik kurcaci Nesia ke telinga kurcaci Jiao.

"Aku juga sedikit penasaran," balas kurcaci Jiao di telinga kurcaci Nesia.

"Nesia, Jiaokalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya kurcaci Hyung Soo.

"Iya, nih. Sepertinya dari tadi kalian berbisik – bisik," tambah Yong Soo.

"Oh, itu. Aku dan Jiao -_nii _sangat penasaran siapa orang ini," jawab Nesia mewakili Jiao.

Karena terganggu oleh suara para kurcaci Arthur pun terbangun, ia menggeliat sebentark, lalu mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya sejenak setelah membukanya.

"Ugh, kalian itu berisik sekali sih, _git_!" ucap Arthur ke 7 kurcaci.

"Eh?" balas ketujuh kurcaci kaget.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Arthur.

"Anda siapa?" balas kurcaci Kiku.

"Aku? Aku Arthur Kirkland, anak dari Ratu Roderich dari kerajaan Austria," jelas Arthur.

"Oh, berarti kau si putih salju itu dong? Wah, ternyata beritamu bukan sekedar isapan jempol!" seru kurcaci Mei.

"Maaf, apa maksudnya dari kata – kata mu?" tanya Arthur.

"Ya, karena kau adalah lelaki yang paling bertampang _UKE_ di kerajaan Austria," jawab kurcaci Jiao.

"Oh, iya kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya kurcaci Hyung Soo.

"Umm, aku kabur," jawab Arthur.

"Kenapa kau kabur?" tanya kurcaci Yong Soo.

"Karena si _bloody mother_itu mencoba membunuhku, dengan menyewa pembunuh bayaran," jawab Arthur.

"Oh, kenapa ib…"

"Hei, berhentilah bertanya, _git_! Bukankah sudah kujelaskan tadi? Sekarang, giliran aku yang bertanya, siapa kalian bertujuh?" ucap Arthur memotong ucapan kurcaci Nesia.

"Perkenalkan namaku Wang Yao, kau bisa memangilku kurcaci Yao, aru," ucap kurcaci Yao.

"Kalau saya Honda Kiku, anda bisa memanggil saya kurcaci Kiku," ucap kurcaci Kiku sesopan mungkin.

"Namaku Wang Jiao, kau bisa memanggilku kurcaci Jiao," ucap kurcaci Jiao.

"Aku Wang Mei, kau bisa memanggilku kurcaci Mei," ucap kurcaci Mei dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku Im Hyung Soo, kau bisa memanggilku kurcaci Hyung Soo," ucap kurcaci Hyung Soo ketus.

"Aku adalah kembarannya Im Yong Soo, kau bisa memanggilku dengan kurcaci Yong Soo," ucap kurcaci Yong Soo dengan ramah.

"Sedangkan aku adalah Nesia, kau bisa memanggilku kurcaci Nesia," balas kurcaci Nesia lembut.

Setelah, mereka saling berkenalan satu sama lain mereka terdiam sejenak, hingga suara kurcaci Yao memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Putri… err Putih.. er.. Pang.."

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Arthur, kurcaci Yao," ucap Arthur.

"Umm, baiklah. Jadi apa kau ingin tinggal di pondok kami ini, aru?" tanya kurcaci Yao.

"Kurasa, ya. Aku harus menghindari bahaya dari _bloody mother _itu," jawab Arthur.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin tinggal disini. Kau harus…."

"Mencuci pakaian kami,"

"Membuat tempat tidurmu sendiri,"

"Memasak untuk kami,"

"Menyapu,"

"Mengepel,"

"Merapikan perabotan,"

"Mencuci piring kotor kami,"

"Merajut,"

"Menjahit,"

"Me.."

"Hoi! Apa – apaan ini? _Bloody Hell_! Inikan cerita _Snow White_, kenapa malah melenceng ke penyiksaan _Cinderella_ begini, _git_?" seru Arthur dengan nada depresi.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, kau bisa angkat kaki dari pondok kami ini," ucap kurcaci Hyung Soo tajam nan menusuk.

"Cih, baiklah!" balas Arthur.

"Hehehehe, bagus lah kalau begitu," ucap kurcaci Nesia sambil cengengesan.

"Oh, iya satu lagi anda harus berhati – hati terhadap Ratu, jangan bukakan pintu pada orang asing," ucap kurcaci Kiku.

"Orang asing? Alien dong," balas Arthur.

"Maksud saya orang yang anda tidak kenal," jelas kurcaci Kiku sambil menghela napas.

"Baiklah," jawab Arthur.

-Di Istana-

Setelah, menyate jantung Arthur, putranya yang telah di bunuh Francis. Roderich melangkah pelan ke arah piano ajaibnya dengan aura berbunga – bunga.

"Wahai, piano ajaibku siapakah lelaki yang paling bertampang _UKE _di kerajaan ini?" tanya Roderich dengan pose tangan dipinggang dan kepala di tengadahkan.

Sang piano menghela napas sejenak, lalu memainkan tuts – tutsnya,

"Ting… Tong.. Teng.." lalu menjawab pertanyaan Roderich.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba paduka ratu, anda adalah lelaki bertampang _UKE. _Tetapi tuanku, tuan muda Arthur Kirkland beribu – ribu kali lipat lebih bertampang _UKE _di banding anda,"

"Ta-tapi Art-Arthur kan sudah mati!" seru Roderich tidak percaya.

"Anda perlu bukti tuanku? Silahkan mainkan beberapa tutsku maka akan ada gambar ajaib yang muncul," ucap sang piano ajaib.

"Ting… Tong… Teng… Tung… Tang…" Roderich pun menekan beberapa tuts di piano ajaibnya, lalu munculah sebuah gambar ajaib di atas pianonya itu. Di gambar itu Roderich dapat melihat anaknya, Arthur Kirkland sedang memasak.

"Arthur?" ucap Roderich tidak percaya.

"Kenapa dia masih hidup? Dan terlebih dia memasak, astaga aku tak menyangka ada mahkluk yang bisa bertahan hidup setelah memakan masakan anak itu!" ucap Roderich lagi.

"Bagaimana tuanku anda percaya bahwa, tuan muda Arthur masih hidup?" tanya sang piano ajaib.

"Ya," ucap Roderich sambil menundukan wajahnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya lengkap dengan sebuah seringaian lebar.

"Fufufufufu, baiklah akan kubunuh dia dengan caraku sendiri~" ucap Roderich dengan seringai dan tambahan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

Roderich pun menyamar sebagai seorang wanita tua dan menghias wajahnya, sehingga tak seorang pun mengenalinya, dan pergi ke pondok kurcaci itu.

.

.

Sesampainya di pondok kurcaci Roderich mengetuk pintu dengan keras sambil berkata,

"Wahai anak muda bukalah pintu ini, nenek yang renta ini ingin menawarkanmu barang – barang lucu nan imut~" ucap Roderich dengan nada mendayu – dayu.

_Kriet.._

Pintu di buka sedikit, dan menyembulah kepala Arthur di antara celah pintu tersebut.

"Maaf nek, anda ingin menawarkan apa?" tanya Arthur berusaha se sopan mungkin.

"Nenek ingin menawarkan tali putih ini nak," jawab Roderich.

"Eh, tali putih itu? Bukankah itu tali pocong nek?" ucap Arthur sambil menunjuk sebuah tali yang di pegang sang nenek.

"Enak saja kamu anak muda! Ini tali ajaib tahu, siapa pun yang mengenakannya di leher akan hidup tanpa bernapas," balas sang nenek.

"Hahaha, hari gini masih percaya takhayul aja, nek. Tapi tak apalah, boleh saya mencobanya?" tanya Arthur.

"Tentu saja," jawab si nenek sambil memberikan talinya pada Arthur.

Setelah menerimanya Arthur pun, langsung memasangkan tali itu di lehernya.

"Nak, kamu tidak memasangnya dengan benar," ucap Roderich.

"Eh?"

"Sini nak, biar nenek pakaikan," ujar Roderich menyuruh Arthur mendekat kearahnya. Roderich memegang tali putih dan menariknya dengan keras sehingga Arthur kesulitan bernapas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _git_?" seru Arthur.

"Fufufufu, bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang siapa pun yang mengenakan tali ini di leher akan hidup tanpa bernapas. Apa kau mengerti maksudku, huh?" balas Roderich dengan seringai.

"Hah.. Hah.. Akh, jadi kau ingin mencekikku hingga mati? Jangan – jangan kau _bloody mother_? Hah.. Hah.." ucap Arthur sambil terengah – engah.

"_Yes, you're right, my little daughter. Huh bloody mother, what the hell about that_?" balas Roderich.

"Gah, aku laki – laki, _git_. Hah.. _Bloody mother _adalah panggilan yang sangat cocok untukmu, _git_!" ucap Arthur di sela – sela napasnya yang semakin tipis.

"Hentikan ucapan kurang diajarmu itu, sekarang matilah!" seru Roderich sambil memperkuat tarikan talinya. Arthur pun terjatuh seolah – olah ia telah meninggal, melihat itu Roderich pergi dari pondok kurcaci dengan senyuman di wajah _UKE_nya.

Malam harinya tujuh kurcaci pulang ke pondok. Mereka sangat kaget ketika menemukan Arthur tergeletak di depan pintu pondok seolah-olah dia sudah mati. Mereka mengangkatnya kedalam pondok dan melihat ada seutas tali pocong yang mengikat lehernya dengan kuat. 7 kurcaci pun berinisiatif memotong tali pocong itu, dan kemudian Arthur bisa kembali bernapas, dan ia hidup kembali.

"Arthur _-san _apa yang anda lakukan dengan tali pocong ini?" tanya kurcaci Kiku.

"Uh? Jadi itu sungguhan tali pocong yah?" Arthur bertanya balik dengan wajah bingung, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menjerit lengkap dengan sumpah serapahnya,

"_Git_! _Bloody hell, damn, shit_! Ternyata itu tali pocong beneran? Dasar _bloody mother, brengsek_!"

"Err, Arthur aku tebak pasti tadi mencoba membunuhmu kan?" tebak kurcaci Nesia yang di balas anggukan oleh Arthur.

"Makanya hati – hati dan jangan bukakan pintu pada orang yang tidak kau kenal, aru!" nasihat kurcaci Yao yang lagi – lagi di balas anggukan oleh Arthur.

.

.

.

-Di Istana-

Setelah percobaan pembunuhan Arthur yang menurutnya berhasil, Roderich kembali ke kerajaannya dengan wajah sumringah.

Ia pun segera bertanya lagi ke piano ajaibnya,

"Wahai, piano ajaibku siapakah lelaki yang paling bertampang _UKE _di kerajaan ini?" tanya Roderich dengan aura _moe – moe_ di belakangnya.

Sang piano menarik napas sejenak, lalu memainkan tuts – tutsnya,

"Ting… Tong.. Teng.." lalu menjawab pertanyaan Roderich.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba paduka ratu, anda adalah lelaki bertampang _UKE, _tetapi tuan muda Arthur Kirkland beribu – ribu bahkan beratus – ratus ribu kali lipat lebih bertampang _UKE _di banding anda. Bukankah saya sudah bilang berkali – kali, huh?"

Mendengar jawaban sang piano ajaibnya kali ini entah kenapa seperti ada ribuan pisau menancap telak di hatinya. _Jleb.. Jleb.. Jleb.._

"Gak jleb kok piano ajaib," komentar Roderich sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Eh, tapi bukannya tadi aku sudah membunuh Arthur?" gumam Roderich.

"Dia masih hidup paduka ratu," balas sang piano ajaib.

"Eh? Sebenarnya dia punya nyawa berapa sih?" umpat Roderich.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia di berkati sedangkan anda tidak," komentar sang piano ajaib dengan tajam dan menusuk.

"Kubuang kau piano ajaib," balas Roderich datar dan langsung membuat sang piano ajaib bungkam seribu kata.

"Baiklah aku akan menjalankan rencana terakhirku~ Hahahahahahahaha~" seru Roderich dengan aura mencekam di tambah efek suara dari petir. _Jeder… Jeder… Jeder…_

Roderich pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya, dan beberapa jam kemudian keluar dengan sebuah apel berwarna merah pekat di tangannya.

"Fufufufu.. kali ini kau akan mati Arthur, dan gelar lelaki dengan wajah ter - _UKE - _akan kembali padaku~" gumam Roderich.

.

.

.

.

Roderich pun kembali lagi ke pondok para kurcaci dengan menyamar sebagai anak kecil berkerudung merah, dan keranjang yang penuh apel di tangan kanannya.

_Tok… Tok… Tok.._

Roderich mengetuk pondok para kurcaci pelan – pelan layaknya anak gadis pemalu.

"Um, permisi kak. Tolong bukakanlah pintu untuk gadis penjual apel ini," ucap Roderich.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak boleh membukakan pintu ini," balas Arthur dari dalam.

"Hiks.. kumohon kak, apabila apel ini tak terjual satu pun, aku bisa di ceburin di WC cemplung sama ayah, kumohon kak," pinta Roderich dengan pura - pura ketakutan dan hampir menangis.

_Kriet…_

Arthur pun membuka pintu pondok perlahan, dan keluar dari pondok perlahan.

"Uh, tapi aku tidak punya uang," balas Arthur dengan wajah prihatin.

"Ya, sudah. Tak apa lah kak, kalau begitu apel pertama ini sebagai _sample_ kalau kakak suka, kakak harus membelinya lagi," ucap Roderich sambil menyodorkan apel yang berwarna merah paling pekat.

"Umm…" dengan ragu – ragu Arthur mengambilnya. Melihat Arthur ragu – ragu Roderich berkata lagi,

"Kakak takut ya, kalau apel itu aku racuni? Sini deh aku buktikan!" ucap Roderich sambil memakan satu apel yang ada di keranjangnya. Arthur pun percaya dan memakan apel itu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian kesadaran Arthur menghilang, dan ia pun jatuh ke tanah.

"Yey~ Racun ku berhasil! Hahahahaha sekarang aku adalah lelaki yang memiliki wajah ter - _UKE - _yang pernah ada~!" seru Roderich senang sambil menari _yare – yare yukai _di sepanjang perjalanan menuju istananya. Tapi naas kesenangannya tak bertahan lama, ketika Roderich sedang menari – nari, ada sekelompok penjaga yang melihatnya dan menangkapnya karena dianggap orang gila. Setelah itu dia dimasukan ke dalam penjara bersama dengan para orang gila yang lainnya. Satu kesalahan fatal yang menyebabkan dirinya di tangkap adalah ia masih menari - nari dalam bentuk tubuh anak kecil, bukan bentuk tubu sang paduka ratu yang di elu - elukan itu.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya 7 kurcaci pulang dari tempat kerja mereka, dan mendapati Arthur tergeletak di depan pondok. Dengan inisiatif kurcaci Kiku langsung mencari tali pocong yang melingkar di leher Arthur, namun nihil. Di leher Arthur sama sekali tidaki terdapat tali pocong atau apapun. Kini Arthur telah benar – benar meninggal tak ada detak jantung dan deru napas nya lagi, mengetahui hal itu 7 kurcaci menangis tiada henti – hentinya.

Sampai pada hari ke tujuh, ada seorang pangeran dari negeri seberang yang tersesat dan memutuskan ke pondok 7 kurcaci.

_Dor.. Dor.. Dor.._

Sang pangeran mengetuk pintu pondok dengan tidak elitnya, sambil memakan _hamburger _miliknya.

"Munch.. munch.. Maaf munch.. apakah ada orang munch… di dalam munch…?" tanya sang pangeran.

_Kriet…_

Pintu pondok pun di buka, munculah sesosok kurcaci berambut panjang, dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya. '_Mirip dengan mata panda.' _pikir yang pangeran melihat lingkaran mata sang kurcaci.

"Umm, maaf bolehkah aku menginap disini? Aku sedang tersesat," tanya sang pangeran sambil menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Asalkan kau mau menyembuhkan putri kami, aru," jawab kurcaci Yao.

"Tentu saja, aku bersedia! Apapun akan dilakukan oleh _HERO_ yang hebat ini demi dapat tempat menginap," balas sang pangeran dengan lantangnya.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya siapa namamu, aru?" tanya kurcaci Yao.

"Aku pangeran Alfred F. Jones. Panggil saja Alfred. Kau?" jawab Alfred.

"Aku Wang Yao, panggil saja kurcaci Yao. Silahkan masuk, aru," ucap kurcaci Yao.

Saat Alfred menginjakan kakinya di dalam pondok, ia di suguhi oleh sebuah pemandangan peti kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat tubuh seorang lelaki berwajah _moe _nan _UKE_.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Alfred.

"Putri kami, Yao _nii-san_ dia siapa?" jawab seorang kurcaci yang lain.

"Ah, Kiku, dia adalah pangeran dari negeri seberang, namanya Alfred dan dia berjanji akan menyembuhkan putri," balas kurcaci Yao.

"Sungguh?" tanya kurcaci yang lainnya.

"Ya," balas Alfred singkat sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah peti kaca dimana tubuh Arthur di simpan.

Alfred membuka tutup peti kaca itu dengan perlahan – lahan, setelah berhasil membuka tutup petinya kini Alfred dapat memandangi wajah Arthur yang sangat mirip orang yang tertidur.

"Siapa namamu? Kau tahu wajahmu sangat cantik, dan dalam waktu yang singkat ini kau telah membuat _HERO_ yang hebat ini jadi suka padamu," ucap Alfred sambil membelai wajah Arthur. Alfred memandangi wajah Arthur dengan seksama, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal di dalam mulut Arthur. Dengan perlahan Alfred mengeluarkan Arthur dari peti kaca dan di gendongnya secara _bridal style_. Lalu Alfred duduk di sebuah bangku dengan Arthur tertidur di atas pangkuannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya kurcaci Hyung Soo.

"Lihat saja sendiri," ucap Alfred sambil menyeringai. Alfred menarik napas panjang, ia merenggangkan badannya sejenak membuat 7 kurcaci kebingungan dengan maksud gerak – gerik yang di keluarkan Alfred.

"Mari kita mulai," ucap Alfred tiba – tiba.

"Tiga,"

"Dua,"

"Satu,"

_Buak…._

Tepat pada hitungan ke satu Alfred memukul punggung Arthur dengan sangat –amat- keras, tiba – tiba saja dari mulut Arthur keluar sebuah potongan apel dengan bentuk dan warna yang mengerikan. Perlahan – lahan kesadaran Arthur pun mulai kembali.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. Ugh di mana aku?" ucap Arthur sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga tuan put err.. Arthur," seru ketujuh kurcaci bersamaan.

"Ugh, memangnya aku kenapa? Dan kau siapa?" tanya Arthur dengan wajah kebingungan. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Arthur mulai menjerit histeris dengan wajah yang memerah, "_Git_! Turun kan aku _bloody hell_!"

Dengan perasaan tidak rela, perlahan - lahan Alfred menurunkan Arthur dari pangkuannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Alfred.

"Arthur Kirkland, kau?" jawab Arthur.

"Alfred F. Jones," balas Alfred. Mereka berpandangan sejenak, Alfred menarik napas panjang lalu membuang napasnya secara perlahan.

"Hei, Artie, mau kah kau menjadi permaisuri dari _HERO_ yang hebat ini?" tanya Alfred.

"Yang benar saja, _git_! Baru 15 menit yang lalu kita bertatap mata, _git_!" jawab Arthur dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Tapi _HERO_ yang hebat ini sangat menyukaimu, jadi bagaimana?" balas Alfred.

"Terserah kau sajalah, _git_!" ucap Arthur sambil membuang muka.

"Berarti jawababnya 'iya'," balas Alfred sambil menyeringai.

_*Fin For This Chapter*_

_~But~_

_*TBC For Next Chapter*_

* * *

><p>Pojokan Author :<p>

* = Kakak dalam bahasa mandarin

** = Nama Hong Kong menurut saya?

Umm. Halo saya kembali lagi~~

Hehehehe maaf kalau saya update kecepetan~

Dan maaf apabila kepanjangan T.T

Mari kita membahas Review :

**N and S and F :**

Terimakasih~ atas reviewnya..

Hehehehehe terimakasih atas pujiannya #plaked

Um.. maaf bagaimana kalauAlicein Wonderlandnya di ganti dengan cerita chap ini saja? Habisnya kalauAlicein Wonderland saya masih belum siap mengacak – acak ceritanya~ Maafkan saya #sembah sujut minta maaf

**Tralalalalala :**

Terimakasih~ atas reviewnya..

Um.. Sudah saya periksa kok, dan astaga ada beberapa EYD yang kacau,

Straight, hmm mungkin nanti tidak akan saya masukan kesini, tapi saya akan membuat one shoot sendiri tentang pairing PruHung sesuai permintaan anda, boleh?

Sleeping Beauty akan saya buat chapter depan dengan pairing GerIta Fufufufufu #ketawa nista~

**Matsuki Sanae :**

Terimakasih~ atas reviewnya..

Boleh panggil shitsuka-chan kok ^^~

Ya, chapter ini saya buat cerita snow white tetapi tidak sesuai dengan pairing yang anda minta~ maafkan saya #sembah sujud minta maaf.

Chapter depan baru berisi pairing GerIta, bagaimana?

Dan umm saya mohon maaf karena saya tidak bisa memasukan pair straight ke fict ini, bagaimana kalau saya buat one shootnya dengan pairing FemIndoXAussie?

**Lady Raven :**

Terimakasih~ atas reviewnya..

Maafkan saya tapi saya baru akan memasukan cerita sleeping beauty di chapter depan, Oke?

Dan bagaimana dengan pairing GerIta karena menurut saya mereka cocok dengan cerita itu~?

.

.

Oke sekian dulu~

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~

Ada yang mau saran untuk chapter, chapter depannya lagi? #maksudnya apa coba?

Terimakasih telah membaca~

Jika berkenan mohon Review~

Mind To :

R

E

V

I

E

W

^.^


End file.
